


Bad Influence

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Margaery Tyrell tears up Sansa Stark's good reputation but Sansa loves it.





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Girl Penis Sansa fanfic.  
> Don't read it if you don't like g!p. Thank you.

"Honestly, I would expect this from Ms. Tyrell,” Principal Baelish looks at said girl, who just smirks, and then he looks back at the embarrassed redhead sitting next to her. “but you Sansa…” The man shakes his head. “Your parents are going to be very disappointed.”

Margaery just rolls her eyes at the creepy Principal’s words but Sansa looks rather scared. “Could you please not tell them?” The girl asks, looking at him with pleading eyes.

If her mother found out she had been caught drinking at school, she would be grounded until she was thirty! And God forbid Baelish told her she was caught drinking with Margaery, she would forbid her from seeing the other girl and she _really_ didn’t want that to happen.

Mr. Baelish just looks from one teenager to the other for a couple seconds with a serious face and then he smiles in that creepy way that scares the shit out of most students. “Well, since this is your first infringement, I suppose I can let this one slide. You are both still getting detention though. Oh, and tell Ms. Targaryen she’s expected there as well. Don’t think I didn’t see her running.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

As soon as they leave the Principal’s office, Sansa lets out the breath she’s been holding for several seconds. That had been the first time ever she was called to the Principal’s office and maybe she was just being paranoid but she couldn’t help but worry about her records.

Margaery on the other hand, acts as if nothing happened. When Sansa looks at her, the brunette is typing away on her phone and laughing at something and Sansa frowns, raising an eyebrow.

The smaller girl finally feels her girlfriend’s eyes on her and shrugs. “What?”

“What, really? Are you serious right now?” Sansa snorts, walking to her locker.

Margaery rolls her eyes and follows the redhead. “Sansa, stop being so dramatic. Baelish always barks but never bites. I should know.”

“Well, you might don’t care about your records but I do. I’m not rich like you, Margaery. I need a clean record to get a full scholarship.” Sansa takes some books from her locker and when she closes it again, she finds Margaery giving her an intense glare.

“You don’t need to be a jerk about it though.” The brunette crosses her arms over her chest, turns around and walks away.

“Margaery, wait!” Sansa calls, going after her, and Margaery smirks because she knew her girlfriend would come after her. But as soon as she turns around to face Sansa, the knowing smirk is replaced by a scowl. “I’m sorry, I was out of place.”

“Clearly. I didn’t force you to do it, did I?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“That’s right.”

“I’m sorry.” Sansa repeats, not knowing what else to say.

The brunette’s face softens and she flashes her girlfriend a side-smile, getting closer to her. “You can make it up to me.” She whispers into Sansa’s ear and bites on the girl’s ear lobe while palming her dick.

“Margaery! We’re in the middle of the hallway!” Sansa whisper-yells, looking around to see if there was anyone around but everybody was in classes.

“And?” Margaery keeps rubbing the redhead’s hardening cock and she starts kissing all over Sansa’s neck.

“And, s-someone might see.” Sansa tries to reason with her girlfriend.

“You’re right.” Margaery pulls away and holds Sansa’s hand, starting to walk with the other girl.

“Where are we going?” Sansa asks, when she notices Margaery is walking them to the exit.

“To my car.” The brunette answers, matter of factly.

“We’re not having sex at the school parking lot.” Sansa assures her, but she doesn’t stop walking.

“Who said anything about having sex?” Margaery smirks at the tall girl. “I’ll just take care of that for you, you can’t walk around school with a hard-on.”

“It’s your fault I have a hard on in the first place!” Sansa mumbles and Margaery sends her a warning look.

“I know and that’s why I’m taking care of it!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

They get to the brunette’s car and once they’re inside, Margaery makes quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping Sansa’s jeans and before the redhead knows it, she’s sucking her off. Sansa immediately closes her eyes, leaning back on her seat. Margaery starts by sucking the head of her cock, and slowly takes more and more of it into her mouth.

A sigh of pleasure escapes her lips when Margaery fondles her balls while sucking her off. Sansa grabs the girl’s hair and pushes her head down until almost every inch of her cock was inside Margaery’s talented mouth. Margaery didn’t mind it, she actually loved it when Sansa took control when they had sex. It was about the _only_ time Sansa had control. 

“Fuck, baby. Yes, take it.” The redhead pushes her hips up a little, and suddenly Margaery has her dick all the way down her throat.

Margaery just thanks God she learned to control her gag reflex last year and lets Sansa fuck her mouth. She’s incredibly wet and so turned on, her neglected pussy is starting to hurt and it makes her whimper around the cock inside her mouth. The vibrations almost make Sansa cum and she wants to scream when Margaery pulls away, making her hard and wet dick bounce in the air a couple times.

“Why did you stop?” The redhead whines.

“Because sucking you off turns me on too much. You need to fuck me.” The smaller girl takes off her panties, thanking God for her wise decision of wearing a skirt that day.

Sansa looks out of the window and back at her girlfriend. “Babe, it’s too risky to have sex in here.”

Margaery snorts. “You didn’t seem to care about it when I was sucking your dick!” She straddles the redhead and before Sansa can say anything else, she’s lowering herself on the hard cock.

They both moan at the feeling and Sansa forgets everything else when Margaery begins to ride her. Margaery holds on the seat behind Sansa for support and Sansa grabs her girlfriend slim waist, watching how her dick disappears inside the girl once and again.

“Shit! You’re so deep!” Margaery whines, sitting there with Sansa’s dick fully inside her while she moves her hips back and forth, grinding on her.

Sansa knows she won’t last long so she sucks on her thumb and rubs her girlfriend’s clit with it. A loud moan escapes the brunette’s lips and she clenches her pussy walls around Sansa's dick. The pressure is too much and Sansa cums, shooting a couple ropes of seed into her girlfriend’s wombs.

Upon feeling the hot liquid filling her, Margaery cums as well, sucking on Sansa’s thumb that was previously on her clit. The mix of both their tastes is overwhelming and she cums really hard, shaking on Sansa’s lap. 

“Fuck.” Sansa leans back on her seat, panting and sweating and Margaery kisses her before burying her face on her girlfriend's sweaty neck.

“Fuck sounds about right.” The brunette chuckles, kissing Sansa’s neck.

“My mom is right, you know. You really are a bad influence on me.” Sansa says, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

Margaery smirks, playing with Sansa’s red hair. “Well, you know what they say, baby: mother knows best.”

Sansa laughs and kisses the brunette’s head. Margaery might be bad for her reputation but she is _too_ good for her.


End file.
